Breathless Life
by Car Skygar
Summary: A tragity drags the Weasley family into a net of chaos and destruction- and just because of one small child


Prolouge-   
  
"Daddy?"Lucy said in a small, tence voice from her bed,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Lue, I've come to take you with me."he said in a tight and strained voice.  
  
"To where?"she asked exitedly.  
  
"Shhh, not so loud, your mother may awake."  
  
"Shes not coming?"Lucy's eyes widened exitedly as she stepped out of bed.  
  
"No, you know what happened before, I don't know how many times I've explained it to you."  
  
"I know that. I don't want her to come."Lucy explained to her father's bright and suspicios eyes  
  
"Luccile?"came a slightly alarmed voice from down the hall."What are you up to?"  
  
"Come,"He said barly audibly.  
  
Lucy stepped into her favorite black boots and clasped her father's hand nervously. She was leaving her mother, she should feel worse about it, but she felt relived. She was going to live with her father and do what she liked to do best. Magic. Mother had banned her from it, but father had still been teaching her determinedly untill he was forced to leave. A door opened down the hallway.  
  
"Luccile?"her mother's urgent voice squeeled,"Who's there?"  
  
Lucy and her father stepped into the shadows. "Maddison? Maddy, I know your here. Leave. Luccile is mine. I will call the police. I'm not afraid to."  
  
Maddison dropped Lucy's hand and steped into the moonlight cautiously."Caroline."  
  
"Why have you come?"she said stepping bravly forward.  
  
"I came to take Lucy away. You said you didn't want her, yet I do, and I will not let her stay in a place where she is not welcome any longer."  
  
"Luccile is mine, the court ruled it. I can have you arrested,"Caroline threatened.  
  
"Ha,"Maddison sighed,"You think a Muggle prison could hold me?"  
  
"Don't say that word."  
  
"Muggle? Well you are one. Totaly oblivious to the situation, as you all are, ready to excuse anything."  
  
"I won't excuse this. Never."  
  
"It won't due to be that scared of magic, or anyting you don't understand as well. Lucy is magical too. You can't excape it."  
  
Lucy looked on at the scene. Her mother's blue eyes were vividly standing out, making her seem almost delvilish. While her father's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his dark eyes almost luminous.  
  
Caroline scanned the shadows, and seeing Lucy scrunched against a wall she lunged forward and caught the small girl's hand.  
  
"Moma, let me go!"Lucy shrilled as she struggled in the woman's surprisingly tight grip. She only held on tighter. The little girl's eyes began to water.  
  
"Let her go Caroline!"Maddy shouted and moved forward, pulling a long and skinny piece of wood from his coat pocket. Caroline crouched at the stick, but help tight to Lucy's wrist.  
  
"No! Shes mine!"Every bit of cold heartedness Caroline had ever felt consumed her. Anything that could make --- that man--- that monster--- happier she felt the need to take. And he loved the girl more than anything in the world. The conviction gleamed in her eyes."You would have to kill me before I let this child go."  
  
Maddy considered the entire situation. How could the woman he had loved so much not long ago be this cruel? He couldn't kill her, he couldn't hurt her, he didn't want to. His child in his loving arms or the girl he had been infatuated with dead? Niether was a fair choice. Lucy would at least be safe with her. But she would never be normal. The mark on the inside of his arm burned with a passion and hatred he had only felt once before, a darkness sturred inside of him. He pointed his wand at Caroline who cringed although she was confident he wouldn't dare do it. She let loose of Lucy's arm in her moment of fright.  
  
The wand followed the girl who was running towards her father. She stopped suddenly at the angle of his wand. An ancient spell was rolling off his tounge. His girl needed to be normal, and as the last words left his mouth, she claspsed, and was-- was normal in a flash of blue light. Overcome with the sorrow of this love and loss he brought his wand to his chest and repeated another incantation resulting in a cold wind and a green light. His soul was gone as well.  
  



End file.
